<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty vacation by Dangerousstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591996">Naughty vacation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories'>Dangerousstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Father daughters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A single father and two Young daughters go on a vacation, it turns out the father wants his princess to be a woman... again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Father and daughters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naughty vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Girls were gonna be late” dad said. “I’m coming”  Jen yells from the bathroom. “Myra come on, we’re gonna be late. Jen Says as she scolds her sister “I’m trying! But I can’t find my underwear “ Myra says putting her black tight leggings on. “What ever it’s ok let’s go” Jen takes her hand and pulls her. “Sorry dad she couldn’t find her underwear” Jen says to her dad looking at Myra. “Sorry daddy” Myra looks down and sad. “Don’t worry about it girls, were on vacation”. Jen at 12 and standing 4’7” long black hair to her waist, A36 cup breasts with perfect brown nipples, leg legs, cute but plump ass the kind that’s meant to be bent over. Beautiful big brown eyes and thick lips. Myra at 7 and at 4,1” she has an ass to kill for, long smooth legs, perfect lips and hips, big brown eyes long black hair like her sister. “What hotel are we going to dad” Jen asks. “The favor-it hotel sweetie, only the best for us” das says smiling. Both girls start to get more excited. An hour goes by when suddenly “dad I really need to pee.” Jen says holding her self. “Me to daddy” Myra says. “Ok girls I’ll pull over” dad starts fo turn off the road to a dead end. “Ok come out here” dad puts his hands out to help his girls. “Eww dad not here, there’s no toilet” Jen says looking “don’t worry I have napkins just squat and pee.” Dad says holding his hands out. “Ok, hold on” Jen lifts up her skirt revealing she has no underwear on, just a plump pussy with nice big lips  “I know i know, sorry but I was in a hurry too.” Jen says squatting and peeing. “Ahh.. finally.” Jen says peeing a waterfall. “Ok, all done” Jen says bending over infront of her dad. Her dad wipes her front to back with a little spank that sends her coming up quick. “Dad!” Jen says playfully  “hey, your butt was there. Had to sweetie, it’s dad law” dad says playfully  “ok my turn daddy!” Myra says as she jumps out. “Ok babe your turn” dad says as Myra pulls her pants down exposing her perfect pussy lips “wow sweetie, you have very nice, lips. Plump and perfect.” Dad says staring. “Thanks dad” Myra says blushing and peeing. “All done daddy” Myra says and bends over as he wipes her Pussy. “Dad. Spank me too” Myra says joking. Dad spanks her hard making her ass clap loud and jiggle  “ow! Daddy! That hurt” Myra says rubbing her butt. “Sorry honey it’s a perfect ass” dad says smiling. An hour later they arrive at the hotel, unpack and eat. “Ok girls get changed, tine for bed.” Dad says and starts to get naked. “Ok daddy” both girls say and start to undress and put their pajamas on. “Jen come lay with me a bit so your sister can get to sleep” dad says as he tucks Myra in bed. “Good night daddy, love you” Myra says reaching for a kiss. “Goodnight angel” dad says while leaning and kissing Myra slipping his tongue in her mouth a bit. “Daddy!” Myra says while laughing. “Sorry honey, had to because I love you” dad says waking up his bed with Jen. </p><p>It’s all dark and Myra hears something. Clapping noises and what sounds like something really wet. A little bit more time passes and she hears grunts and moaning almost crying. Myra decides to get up and see what dad  or Jen is doing. Myra opens the doors slightly and sees her dad on top of Jen, his waist going up and down fast and hard, Jens butt making clapping sounds and jen trying to stay quiet by burring her face in two pillows. “Ow ow! Fuck! Too deep!” Jen says quietly shutting her eyes tight with every thrust. “Almost there honey just a little more” dad says pounding away at her ass. All the sudden he stops. Myra freezes in fear she might get caught. Dad goes fast and deep making her ass clap louder. “Not to hard!” Jen yells and bites the pillow “your gonna wake up Myra!” Jen grabs the sheets and pulls. “Just take my dick babe! Take it all. Fuck!” Dad says going faster. “I can’t! It’s to big it hurts! Stop! Jen says reaching back to stop him. Dad goes harder and really deep making Jen cry a bit “I’m gonna cum! Daddy! I’m (muffled) cum!” Jen says lifting her waist up to him “go ahead babe cum for daddy.” Dad days still pounding her. Myra watches as her sister is getting fucked hard And Myra starts to get a wet spot in her underwear. “Here it comes babe! Ughh!” Dad cums hard in Jens pussy, her pussy spitting excess cum out with every ejaculation. “Oh god! Oh my (muffled) god!” Jens eyes roll back and her body goes stiff as her head flies back. “There’s my baby girl, shh. It’s ok” dad rubs her hair as his hard cock is still in her. Jens body finally releases and she relaxes down, sweaty and cum filled he pulls out slowly making the cum ooze out fast from her hairless pussy. Jen looks over and sees Myra “Myra! Oh my.. how much did you see?” Myra stands there, wet crotch and breathing heavy. “Well, looks like it’s tine to teach her about sex. We’ll start with a blow job.” Dad says lifting his still hard and dripping cock to Myras mouth</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>